


World Gone Mad

by Liz_Night



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Night/pseuds/Liz_Night
Summary: She snorted. “What a great pair that makes us. We’re both each other’s second choice.”





	World Gone Mad

**Author's Note:**

> All started from the line in the summary. They have such nice chemistry and I've been pulled in. I honestly did not mean to write over a thousand words of smut, but Sara was quite insistent.

“If you could leave and save Miranda and Jonas right now, would you?”

Rip sipped from his whiskey glass. “Yes.”

Sara nodded and leaned her head back, her own glass held loosely in her hand. She flexed her bare feet that were thrown over his lap. He couldn’t look away from her.

“If you could leave and save your sister, would you?”

“Yes,” she answered without hesitation. She snorted. “What a great pair that makes us. We’re both each other’s second choice.”

Rip leaned forward, towards her. “They were important, and we loved them.”

“And us?”

Rip glanced down at her lips, so close to his. “I would go with you to rescue your sister.”

Sara closed the distance between them, kissing him soundly, before pulling back just far enough to speak. “I’d go with you, too. I did it before. I’d do it again.”

He kissed her and moaned, hands clenching on her shoulders. “Sara,” he gasped.

She grinned and tickled his ribs with the hand that had wandered under his shirt. Her other hand dipped under his shirt as well and lifted it over his head. “Rip?”

“You’re an utter tease,” he said, voice low.

Sara grinned as she sat up and threw one of her legs over his. She buried her fingers in his hair and gripped the strands. “I’m not sure that I would call what we’re doing ‘teasing.’”

He gripped his lip with his teeth and stared up at her from under his eyelids. She could feel his chest rising and falling with each quick breath. “Sara Lance, you will be the death of me.”

She laughed and rolled her hips, eliciting a groan to pass through his lips. “What a happy way to go, though!”

Rip threw his head back, a hand falling to her hip.

Sara dipped her head down and kissed the side of his neck before nipping it with her teeth. She soothed the sting with her tongue, laving it over the skin rapidly turning pink. She drew back and stared down at him, a smile turning the corners of her mouth up.

“Sara,” he groaned. “The others, they might come in.”

“And we really don’t want any interruptions if we go any further,” Sara said lowly. She felt him shiver beneath her. “Gideon, are any of the other’s between us and Rip’s room?”

“Negative, Miss Lance,” the computer said. “If Captain Hunter and you leave shortly, the odds of either of you seeing any other members of the crew are slim.”

Sara slid back off of his lap with a smile. “Wonderful,” she said and picked his shirt up off of the ground. “Let’s go.”

Rip caught the shirt she tossed him and stood, shifting his weight till he was more comfortable. He caught her looking at him, an impish look in her eyes.

She crossed the room to the door and looked outside. He stepped behind her, laid his hands on her hips and dropped his head down to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side and hummed. “Now, who’s distracting whom?”

“Just showing you the  _ urgency  _ of the situation,” he whispered into her ear.

She turned, pushing him against the wall and rose up on her toes to kiss him hard. He moaned into the kiss and Sara dropped back down, patting him on the side. “Let’s get to your room.”

She took his hand they ran through the halls of the ship, stifling their laughter as they passed through the areas where the others could possibly be.

The door closed behind them and she pushed him down onto the bed before crawling on top of him. “No disturbances now,” she whispered.

He sighed as she kissed him, relaxing beneath her. She raised his hands above their heads and held them down lightly before sliding her hands down his arms and torso. She kissed down his chest and undid his belt before pulling his pants down and off.

“Sara,” he moaned.

“I’m taking my time,” she said, fingers light on his legs.

He sat up and pressed his lips to hers as his fingers pulled on the hem of her shirt. “You still have too many clothes on,” he sighed into her lips. She raised her arms and he slid the material off of her and dropped it on the floor. He kissed her chest, stubble scratching against her sensitive skin. He slowly undid her bra and licked and nibbled the skin beneath.

“Rip,” she said, shivering beneath his hands, before she pushed him back down onto the bed. She looked down at him, her cheeks flushed and eyes dark. “That’s enough for now.”

He stared up at her, face open and eager, as she slid off of him and stood. She undid the button on her jeans and pulled them slowly down.

“No underwear?” he sighed.

She grinned at him. “Didn’t feel like them today,” she said sat on the bed beside him.

“God, I think I need you.”

“You’ll have me soon enough,” she said and brought a hand to his side. She slid her nails down, leaving pink trails behind. She heard the breath catch in his throat and she bit her lip.

Rip’s head was thrown back, his throat exposed, and his hands gripped the sheets beneath him. “Sara,” he groaned.

“You have no idea what seeing you like this does to me,” she whispered, scratching her nails down his other side. He shook in her hands and his cock bobbed, almost touching her breast. “What do you want?”

“You,” he said, voice strangled. “Please.”

“I’ve not even touched your cock,” she said.

“I know,” he groaned. “I want you to be around me.”

She leaned forward, lips near his ear. “Just a little bit longer,” she whispered and bit his earlobe. He keened beneath her, hands pulling her on top of him, their bodies pressed tight together.

Breathing unsteady, Sara kissed his neck before sucking hard on it.

“Sara, the crew,” he whined.

She huffed, but released his skin. “We’re telling them sometime soon,” she said firmly. “I’m not going to hide this much longer.”

He nodded quickly. “We’ll tell them. Tomorrow, if you want.”

She smiled and sat up, shifting her weight above him. “Since you’re so agreeable…,” s he said as she reached back and lined his dick up and slid back.

He bit back his moan, eyes closing tight. She rose and fell, riding him slowly.

Rip’s mouth moved, no sound coming out, but she knew how his lips caressed her name. She rolled her lips and he tossed his head to the side.

Balancing her weight with one hand fisted on the bed, she touched him with her other, before he caught it in one of his. His other hand caught her hip and held.

The words wanted to fall from her lips, but she knew that neither of them were ready for them. For now, they would simply have to show each other what they felt rather than say it. The words could wait a little longer.

“Sara, I can’t. I’m about to,” he groaned.

She slid off and wrapped her hand around him, jacking him off quickly. His hips rose off of the bed and he came, spurting streaks of cum up his chest.

“Sara, you didn’t-”

“I can wait till the morning,” she said. “You know that I like watching you.”

“So much for taking your time,” he said, breathing hard.

“Shut up,” she said and swatted his side. She dropped to the bed beside him. They lay together, catching their breath.

“You said that you would go with me to save her,” she whispered into his chest. “You meant to comfort me if time could not be changed, didn’t you?”

“Sara.”

“Thank you,” she said and kissed his chest. He held her and kissed her hair. She smiled and settled to sleep, enjoying the feel of his hands on her bare body.

In the morning he woke her, gentle and insistent. His hands caressed her skin and she enjoyed letting go as they had slow, sleepy sex.

The others, when they finally told them? Yeah, they already knew. Rip was mortified and Sara was miffed that she hadn’t done as good a job at sneaking around with him as she thought.


End file.
